


Stray Cats

by ABigChaoticSad



Series: One-Shots! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cats, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad
Summary: Two cats follow Tobio home.The cats are Kunimi and KindaichiA.K.A. Kageyama gets dicked down.... again.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: One-Shots! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856083
Comments: 10
Kudos: 266





	Stray Cats

Kageyama was a dork to say the least.

He wasn’t super intelligent, wasn’t considered friendly to most people, was intense, and didn’t know how to talk to people. Which, for the most part, he was already aware and okay with.

But animals didn’t seem to like him, and he couldn’t figure out why. But he still took the chance on the two abandoned cats that followed him home, one with his strangely spikey hair and the other looking super sleepy.

He opened the door and let them invade his empty house. Both his parents lived in Tokyo for work, Miwa for her university, and they all came together for the holidays, letting him have the house to himself for practically the entire year.

He texted his mom about the cats - asking for advice because she’s the one who suggested he get a pet anyways. She helpfully supplied the toys he could buy, the best food, and what he could give them for the weekend. 

So he followed, making food for himself and giving the cats free roam as he prepped some meat for them.

\----------------------------------

Kunimi and Kindaichi don’t know how they got into this mess, but they jumped on the chance after seeing Kageyama walking, knowing that he’d try to take care of them whether or not he knew it was them.

When Kunimi climbed onto the chair where Kageyama was sitting and texting his mom, he felt relieved as he realized they had a good chance of surviving the weekend. 

As he was roaming the house, Kindaichi followed him upstairs, running into the open bedroom they knew was Kageyama’s. Everything was pretty much the same, save for a Karasuno jacket replacing the Kitagawa First jacket that hung over his chair.

There was a box under his bed though, sizable and simple with no markings. Curious, the two cats worked together to shove it into the open, wanting to see what was inside.

Working together once more to lift the lid, Kunimi and Kindaichi were surprised to see adult toys and a couple bottles of lube sitting inside. They heard sputtering at the door, turning to see Kageyama in a cute little apron and a blushing face. He quickly put the lid back on and pushed the box under the bed, scolding them and saying that’s private.

Midway through dinner, Kageyama got a visitor. Apparently, some random girl from his school had “accidentally” found his house and was too shy to confess to him at school. Kunimi and Kindaichi hissed and swiped at her when she tried to walk in.

They expected Kageyama to let her down easily.

“I’m sorry, but you finding my house just to confess is kind of weird. Please leave.” Then he shut the door in her face. Kunimi and Kindaichi wished they could laugh, but instead rubbed their bodies on his legs as he walked back, still feeling jealous over the girl.

After dinner, Kageyama cleaned the bowls and plates used by him and the cats, lightly explaining to them (they tilted their heads, a little confused as to why he didn’t stack them up like a normal teenager) that if he had the time, he should do them now.

Kunimi and Kindaichi found it adorable that he was explaining this to  _ cats _ . 

\----------------------------------

In the middle of the night, Kunimi and Kindaichi woke up to light noises. Kageyama made a make-shift bed out of a couple of hoodies and a cushion, which they both loved simply because they could smell the setter as they slept.

At the second, louder noise, they quickly ran up the stairs, worried for the setter.

They snuck into his room and found him kneeling on his hands and knees on his bed, moaning into his pillow. Not one, but two dildos were in him, and he was grinding against his sheets.

After the initial shock, they listened closer. Kageyama was moaning out  _ their _ names. Breathy “Akira”’s and gurttalled “Yuutarou”’s were bouncing off the walls of his room.

Kageyama sat up in his bed, grabbing his headboard and  _ bouncing _ , letting the toys go deeper when he grinded on his sheets. 

Kunimi and Kindaichi both silently agreed that they were going to dick him down once they turned back.

\----------------------------------

Kunimi was up on Kageyama’s desk, walking around it. Kageyama himself was searching his backpack for a worksheet he had to do. Kindaichi hopped up to join Kunimi, using the chair first. When he got up he was surprised, seeing a picture of the three of them in middle school. 

It was about a week before Kageyama changed.

They had noticed he was strangely sad and distant that week, more so than the weeks prior. He had been staying later and later at practice, and they convinced him to hang out that weekend. He had seemed happy, even if it was only for those few hours.

The picture is one that Kindaichi’s mom took of them, right as Kageyama dropped them off and went on his way.

Kindaichi learned it by chance - he overheard the coach talking to the Seijoh coach, who had asked why Kageyama didn’t play in a couple of their practice games during second year. Kageyama was out that day because he was at his grandfather’s funeral.

Kindaichi told Kunimi, and they were both angry. Angry because Kageyama pushed them away, that he didn’t tell them. That they turned on Kageyama and he let it happen because he felt that they were right to do so.

Kindaichi swiped at the picture, making it fall. Kageyama noticed and dove to catch it, just barely missing it.

On the ground, Kageyama sighed, and put his head on the floor, one arm outstretched to the picture, the other in the air. He got up and picked up the picture, frowning sadly at the crack that went through his face. He sat on his bed and tears welled in his eyes as he stared at the picture.

Kunimi and Kindaichi looked at each other, then jumped to go comfort him as best as they could. He looked genuinely surprised, petting them gently before looking back at the picture.

“You know, Kindaichi said we were never friends. And that hurt a lot. Maybe I should throw this away, wouldn’t wanna get the wrong idea, right?” He let out a wet chuckle and wiped his face with his sleeve.

“I knew I messed up, and badly too. But we were never friends? Was this out of pity?” His voice was thick with tears. “Why did I think I had a chance? Why do I have to hope that they’ll forgive me one day?”

He put down the picture and covered his face, laying down on his bed. He cried for a bit while Kunimi and Kindaichi just rubbed against him, laying on either side of him. 

After he calmed down, Kindaichi jumped onto Kageyama’s chest, making the setter chuckle lightly. Kindaichi rubbed his head on Kageyama’s face, and eventually pressed his mouth on Kageyama’s.

A bright light shone in the room, transforming Kindaichi back into a human. Kindaichi pushed forcefully into the kiss, Kageyama’s mouth opened and he moaned as Kindaichi’s tongue invaded his mouth.

When they seperated, Kageyama looked up with half-lidded eyes and a light blush on his face. Kindaichi had a small blush on his face, blessed with Kageyama’s submissive face. Then he looked at himself and blushed, he was naked. 

Kunimi slipped between their bodies and pressed his mouth against Kageyama’s mouth, transforming as well. The kiss was less forceful, but drove Kageyama crazy, moaning the whole time.

Kunimi’s tongue reached deep and left no spot untouched, going back over sensitive spots, and sucking on his tongue. When he separated, Kunimi bit Kageyama’s lip, smirking as Kageyama looked completely lost to the sensation, absolutely kiss drunk.

Kunimi watched Kageyama’s face as he nipped his jaw, then down his neck and worked on it, trying to give him hickies. Kindaichi took the opportunity to give Kageyama another deep, forceful kiss. 

Kageyama moaned into the kiss, grinding up. The two Seijoh members lifted their heads and grinned at him as Kageyama tried to regain his breath, Kunimi grinding back on him and making him throw his head back in a loud moan.

Akira and Yuutarou sat up and started undressing Tobio, taking off his shirt then his pants and underwear. Yuutarou lifted him upon his knees, holding him up and making out with him. Akira reached under and grabbed the box, pulling out the lube and covering his fingers.

Yuutarou bit Tobio’s lip, then sucked along his jaw and nibbled his ear lobe, making Tobio moan and cant his hips. Yuutarou let out a breathy chuckle in his ear.

“Are you ready Tobio?”

Tobio didn’t have to wonder long what he meant, he felt two fingers slam in, making him throw his head back, eyes rolling as his prostate was attacked right after being located.

Tobio was panting and moaning, losing his mind and even coming once when a fourth finger entered. Yuutarou was making hickies down his neck and biting his nipples gently. Akira worked on his shoulders and back, marking him up and stretching him just past his usual limits.

After Tobio came for a second time, he was guided backwards, being placed gently on Akira’s cock. Tobio panted as it entered him, tears escaping, being kissed away by Yuutarou. Akira latched back onto Tobio’s neck and lifted his legs so Yuutarou could slip in right next to him.

Tobio let out a broken sob, filled to the brim and already close to coming a third time. Akira leaned right next to his ear and bit it, licking the shell and whispering into it, “ride us Tobio.” He thrusted deeper, making both Tobio and Yuutarou moan, “Show us how much you need us and ride us.”

Tobio nodded, lost in the pleasure and began bouncing. After a  _ very hot _ minute of Tobio losing his minds to mindlessly bouncing on their cocks, Yuutarou growled and lifted his legs again, pushing him backwards to fall onto Akira.

Yuutarou pulled out all the way and slammed back in, making Tobio scream. Yuutarou pounded viciously into Tobio, who was crying out for the both of them, gripping his headboard as Akira played with his nipples. Yuutarou targets his prostate after locating it, eventually grinding into it and coming against it. Tobio sobbed as he exited, clenching around Akira’s cock. Yuutarou got up to get water for them, Akira flipped Tobio and himself over.

Tobio’s hands immediately went back to gripping the headboard as Akira pounded into him and pulled his head backwards by his hair. Tobio was moaning and screaming but he couldn’t form words. 

When Akira grinded against him and came deep inside, Tobio silently screamed and came violently against his sheets, passing out briefly.

When he woke minutes after, he was between Akira and Yuutarou and on new sheets. He was gently given water. When they laid him down him moaned and clenched around them, buried deep in him.

\----------------------------------

Akira answered Tobio’s phone after seeing it was Oikawa.

“Have fun?”

“Yeah. Why, you want a go next weekend?”

“I’ll make sure Iwa-Chan and I are free.”

Akira smiled up at Tobio, who was bouncing himself on Akira’s cock, trying to get him deeper with every bounce.

“Would you like that Tobio?”

Tobio nodded and moaned, grinding to take Akira deeper.

“We can’t wait.”

Wanna join a [Discord](https://discord.gg/8EwF6DDrmC) full of cool writers, readers, and artists?


End file.
